


I Got Your Crazy

by Hurricanerin



Series: I Know Just What You Are [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Lokiverse, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Daddy Dom/Babygirl, Daddy Kink, DaddyDom!Tom, Dom Tom, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, OFC - Freeform, Porn With Plot, RPF, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smut and Angst, daddy dom, daddy tom hiddleston, daddy!Tom, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricanerin/pseuds/Hurricanerin
Summary: That one time Tom and Ellie went on their honeymoon.





	I Got Your Crazy

Tom reached his tan arms over his head, groaning as his muscles stretched.  Ellie smiled sleepily and curled into his side, slinging a leg over his thigh and nuzzling her face against his chest.  The early morning was already sticky with humidity, but Tom didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around her.

“I’m starving,” she mumbled against his browned skin.  Between the snorkeling, diving and vigorous sexscapading, their metabolisms quickly burned through the curried tuna they’d dined on the night prior. 

Tom grunted and Ellie teasingly nipped at his collarbone as her tummy growled, making him chuckle.  “Okay, okay.  I’ll go get us something to eat.”  Stretching again with a yawn, he climbed out of the bed and stared down at his drowsy wife, laying wonderously naked and lounging with her arms resting above her head on a pillow. 

“When I get back, I expect you to be laid out for me in your suit, little girl,” he purred, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“So bossy,” she muttered.  When Ellie yawned and rolled onto her belly, he promptly issued a swat to her bottom.  She squealed, glaring at him over her shoulder as he threw on a pair of shorts and a button-down linen shirt.

"You like me bossy,” he grinned.

Ellie rolled her eyes.  Just because he was right didn’t mean she was going to acknowledge him.  He disappeared into the bathroom and she sighed and rested her cheek against a pillow. 

Through the opened sliding glass doors sunlight bounced from the surface of the clear blue water of the Indian Ocean, reflecting off Ellie’s modest 1.7 carat ring.  After being in the sun for the week, she sported dual tan lines from both engagement and wedding bands.  Watching the refracted rays of light shine through her ring, she sighed happily and rolled over, untangling her legs from the sheets.  Getting married and honeymooning in the Maldives with Tom hadn’t been part of her Five-Year-Plan, but she wouldn’t a change a single aspect of how things had played out.  Except she missed Henry.  Part of her wished he’d come with them.  But, the thought of 22 hours traveling by air with a wailing baby seriously lacked appeal.  The 10-hour flight from LA to London to drop their son off with Diana so she could care for him during their trip had been bad enough.  She supposed she could bear a few more days away from their son.

She heard the bungalow door close, signaling Tom’s departure.  Fighting the urge to fall back asleep in the canopied king bed, she threw her legs over the side and stumbled into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.  Refreshed, she ambled to the enormous outdoor stone tub, adorned with a rainfall showerhead over the center.  

Ellie shed her clothes, grabbed her now-dry bikini from the edge of the bathtub and wiggled into it.  She glanced down at the light lines zigzagging down her tummy, soft from having Henry.  Wearing the two-piece suit was not in her post-pregnancy comfort zone, but, as Tom, who was quite fond of the style pointed out, they had more privacy than they could ask for.  To get to their lodgings, they had to hike several hundred feet out over the ocean on a boardwalk, and the rear sundeck of their dropped off into the reef.  The dwellings on either side were pleasantly devoid of guests.  They were protected on all four sides.  Under the argument that he saw her naked quite regularly, and at his gentle but stern persistence, Tom had convinced her to surrender her modesty and pack the bikini.

She cut through the bungalow, grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and sunglasses and sauntered out onto the terrace.  Plopping down next to the pool, she dangled her feet in the water and began applying the white lotion while admiring the breathtaking view.  The infinity pool lined up evenly with the ocean, the waters separated by a clear pane of thick glass.

As she finished her front, she slathered the cream as far back on her shoulders and middle back as she could manage, but banked on Tom’s return for the rest.  Letting the sunscreen dry, she pushed up off the wooden deck and grabbed a pool float before slipping back into the water.  The difference in temperature between the air and water made her plunge into the pool feel exquisite.  Thoroughly rejuvenated, she clambered onto the float and rolled onto her back, shielding her un-protected skin from the sun as she closed her eyes.

 

An hour later when something brushed against her leg, she jolted upright with a yelp, almost falling off the float.

“Relax, darling girl.  It’s just me,” soothed Tom as he stroked her calf.  He was perched near the edge of the pool, where her float had drifted.  She’d shifted onto her belly while relaxing and teasingly pushed at him with her bare foot for scaring her, earning a laugh.

“Enough of that.  Do you want breakfast or no?” he shook a bag of food.

“Yes, please,” she eagerly held out her hands for the bowl of fresh _mas huni_.  He was about to hand it over when he caught a glimpse of her reddened shoulders and back.  “Ah, ah.  Out of the pool.  Sunscreen first.  You’re already burning,” he tutted.

Ellie groaned dramatically before climbing out of the pool.  Tom toweled her off and sat her between his legs on a lounge chair, rubbing sunscreen into her skin.  As he massaged her, she sighed in contentment and twisted to press a kiss to his lips when she caught a glimpse of something red on his cheek.

 “What’s that?” she leaned forward, swiping at the mark with her thumb.  When it easily smeared, she frowned and examined the red streaks on her finger.  “Is this lipstick?”

Tom caught and studied her hand before nodding with an eye roll.  He wiped at his face with irritated embarrassment.  “I wore a hat and glasses, but two women recognized me in the market.  I agreed to a photo and the next thing I knew they were on either side of me, kissing my cheeks for the picture.”

Ellie silently raised a brow and stared at him for a moment.  “And you were completely helpless against them, Thomas?  All six feet two inches of you?”

Grumbling, he rubbed his eyes, “Ellie, you know what I mean, how it is.  They wouldn’t take no for an answer and I had to be diplomatic.”

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin.  She was less than impressed with his answer.  “Didn’t they see your ring?  Did you bother mentioning you were on your honeymoon?”

Tom narrowed his eyes.  “No, I didn’t mention I was on my honeymoon, Ellie.  It wasn’t any of their business.”

“Don’t get mad at me, you’re the one that smells like another woman’s perfume.”

Tom made a noise of agitated indignation as Ellie tried to rise off his lap.  He snagged her wrist and yanked her back down.

“This conversation isn’t over, Ellie.”

Her eyes blazed in anger, furious that rebute.  He searched her face, looking for the cause of her upset.  Her glare never faltered.

“You don’t usually get jealous like this.  What’s wrong?”

With a mild pout she shifted in his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck to stabilize herself.  Idly she played with the short hair at the nape of his neck.  She didn’t like admitting she got possessive.

“I always get envious.  I just try not to show it,” she mumbled, embarrassed as she hid her face in the crook of his neck.  Some silly part of her had thought getting married would make her feel more secure, but it didn’t and her need to stake her claim was strong.  “You’re mine,” she growled against his skin.

She felt the rumble of laughter vibrate from his chest.  Furious that he found her entertaining, she pushed at his shoulders and tried to free herself from his grasp.

“Let me go!  I’m being serious.”

Tom grunted as her rear unintentionally ground against his hardening cock in her attempt to escape.  Ellie froze when she felt the bulge against her ass, her expression a mixture of still-trying-to-be-angry and curiosity.  It was a difficult look to execute.

“Why are you laughing?  And why are you hard?” she asked, her lips pinched together in a scowl.

A smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth, Tom pushed her damp hair out of her face.

“I’ve not seen you this possessive in a long time, sweet girl.  Perhaps things happen so rapidly at home between work, school and Henry that you don’t always have time to slow down to be jealous when things like this happen.  It’s rather flattering.”

Ellie squirmed and smacked his chest, which was the most severe damage she could muster on account of he wasn’t releasing her from his lap.

“I’m not here to flatter you.”

As he took in her tanned skin, barely clad chest still heaving in anger, and eyes bright with passion, his pupils dilated with desire.  Even spitting mad, she was beautiful.  Her envy amplified that and went straight to his groin.  Seeing her so worked up over him was a heady sight.  However, in her jealousy, she seemed to forget that she was his, just as much as he was hers.

“No, you’re not here for flattery, Ellie.”  He toyed with the ends of her hair, then his hands ghosted over her chest.  Tom’s fingers slipped beneath the material of her suit and she tried to maintain her glare as her nipples visibly hardened and her breath hitched. 

“You’re here to please me, aren’t you?”

No, she was not.  Which she was going to tell him immediately.  She was.  Once her goosebumps calmed down.  Ellie’s brows furrowed and her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders as she tried to coax herself back to being out of sorts, but when he untied the halter of her suit and grazed a knuckle against her bare nipple, the anger slipped her mind.  Her jaw bobbed up and down as she tried to construct a sentence that properly told him off.  However, a breathy “yes” was all that she could manage, much to her consternation.

Tom chuckled and nuzzled her cheek with the tip of his nose.  “Good girl,” he murmured as he kissed along the column of her throat, sneaking in a few nips as his teeth scraped against her skin until he came to the pulse point on her neck.

Ellie gasped, burying her fingers in his hair.  In the back of her mind she tried to remain jealous—and to a degree she truly was—but the sentiment was likely exacerbated by her mild sunburn, the dense humidity and the lack of sleep she and Tom had gotten the night prior.  All those factors were cancelled out by having Tom’s talented hands on her.

“If I’m yours, then you’re mine,” he purred against her skin, sucking hard enough that no amount of skillfully applied makeup or color correction was going to cover the mark he left on her.  Ellie cried out softly, rocking her hips as Tom pulled at the strings tying the bottom of her two-piece.

“Stop distracting me,” she moaned as he peeled her suit away, leaving her stark naked in his lap, but Ellie was throbbing too hard to fully notice her nudity.  He kissed her firmly, cupping the back of her head and holding her mouth against his incase it entered her mind to resist.  It didn’t.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, groaning into his mouth as he sucked at her tongue.  When he pulled away, they were both gasping.  He rested his forehead against hers, panting as she slowly gave up conscious control of the lower half of her body.  When Ellie ground against his lap, Tom grunted and wrapped his hand in her hair, roughly pulling back until her spine arched perfectly.  Despite her lack of control over the situation, Ellie’s eyes fluttered closed as his lips grazed her neck and chest, stopping to suck every few kisses.  Later on, it would be too hot to wear something that would properly conceal the blemishes, so she’d be wearing his marks for all to see once they finished, but it felt too good to make him stop.  She wasn’t sure she even had that kind of power in the first place.

As his mouth latched around her nipple, she sighed, her already firm flesh immediately perking under his attention as if begging for more.  To keep from losing her balance, Ellie clung to him while his hand was tangled in her hair.  He switched nipples, and she urged him on by arching even further and pressing herself against his mouth.  Tom groaned over her, his tongue lashing against her turgid bud relentlessly.

Breasts thoroughly ravished, Ellie began thrusting her hips, eager for his cock but unwilling to pull her chest away from his mouth.  He made the sacrifice for her, his lips leaving her nipple with a pop as he released it.  Tom looked at her heatedly, his breathing heavy as he watched her face.

“Get on your knees,” he rasped.

A whine sounded from the back of Ellie’s throat and Tom’s eyes hardened.  He traced the length of her throat with his thumb, applying light pressure.  “Get on your knees or you won’t get my cock for the rest of the trip.”  Without a second thought, she obeyed.  As she began sliding down to the deck, he cupped her jaw and tilted her gaze upwards.  “I always make it worth it, don’t I, sweetheart?”

It was true.  There was not a single instance in which he left her needing or unattended to.  She lowered her eyes.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

Ellie used the spongey pool float to cushion her knees as she made herself comfortable at his feet.  She tugged at the button and zipper of his shorts, more eager to please him than she’d like to admit.  As much as his cock, fingers and mouth drove her to peaks that were beyond coherent description, taking his cock in her mouth gave her the sense of command she craved.  It was as if he was giving her an opportunity to stake her claim, because clearly, the ring around his finger wasn’t quite sufficient for her.

His cock bobbed free of its confines and she didn’t waste a second before her mouth was on him, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the side.  It jerked as her fingers wrapped around him, and the low moan she urged from him as the tip disappeared into her mouth made her own toes curl.  She suckled lightly on the head, savoring the taste of him and laving her tongue along the ridge with a satisfied sigh.  Tom’s fingers found their way back into her hair as she pulled away and began lapping along his length like a hungry kitten.  She teased him, avoiding the sensitive tip of his cock in favor of running her mouth along his erection, tracing the veins with the tip of her tongue.  His fist tightened in her hair when she dragged her tongue up the center of his sack, then separately took each teste into her mouth, which she bathed with her tongue.  With a guttural groan, Tom yanked her head back.

“Enough teasing.  Take me in that sweet little mouth of yours.”

Looking up at him through her lashes, Ellie heeded his command and slipped her lips around him once more, this time not stopping until he bumped against the back of her throat.  She relaxed her muscles and laid her tongue flat against the bottom of her mouth as she pushed forward, slowly taking him all.  He hissed, eyes locked on hers as his cock disappeared between her lips.  Tom’s hand wrapped around her throat, his thumb resting right below where her chin met her neck.  He shuddered when he felt his cock push down her throat, making it bulge slightly as she accommodated him.  His hips jerked forward until her nose nestled against his pubic bone.  Ellie held her breath, watching and letting him take charge.  As if she had a choice.

Tom fucked her throat for several strokes before pulling her off of him.  He sat panting, sweat trickling down his face from the humidity and his controlled efforts not to make her gag.  Ellie, who was quite pleased with herself, looked up at him innocently and ran her tongue along her lip.  With a grunt he hauled her back onto her lap and raised a brow.

“Prove I’m yours, babygirl.  Fuck me.”  His eyes were absolutely smoldering, pupils blown so wide his irises looked black.

Ellie couldn’t hold back a whimper as she leaned forward, planting her palms on his chest and dragging her slit against his rock-hard cock.  They both moaned and she eagerly sat up on her knees to position herself over his length.  She reached behind her and lined him up with her entrance, and with a sigh of pure bliss, sank down on his erection.  Though she wanted to tilt her head back in utter ecstasy and mindlessly enjoy the ride, she kept eye contact with Tom.  If he wanted her to prove he was hers, she’d damned well do so. 

He panted softly as he watched her change positions so that her hands were braced behind her against his thighs.  Experimentally thrusting her hips, Ellie fought to keep her eyes from rolling back as his cock dragged against her velvet walls, each inch making her see stars.  She took a moment to collect herself, knowing full well she could easily lose herself in him if she didn’t concentrate.  With a full body shiver, she lifted her pelvis again, watching Tom’s hooded eyes as she slowly pumped herself over him. 

He growled, irritated at her slow pace and sank his fingers into the flesh of her hips, only to have his hands slapped away.

“No touching,” she puffed, though she did increase the speed of her rhythm for both their sakes.  He smirked and moved his hands to rest idly on her thighs, his fingers dangerously close to her center. 

Ellie shifted slightly and couldn’t help herself as her head fell back, her eyes closing in pleasure as she rubbed her g-spot on his length wantonly. 

“There’s my little whore,” he crooned, slipping his hand between her thighs and thumbing her clit. 

Ellie had every intention of smacking his hand away, but when he gently squeezed her hardened pearl between his fingers, the pressure in her lower belly completely overwhelmed her and she began coming with a shriek.  The villas on either side of theirs could’ve been bursting with people and she still wouldn’t have been able to quell her cry, the intense pleasure making her back arch as her hips rocked on pure instinct.  Stars exploded behind her eyelids as she felt her cunt contract over his length, which sent Tom into a frenzy.  With a growl, he slid his arms beneath her legs and lifted her several inches off him.  Digging his heels into the cushion of the deckchair, he hammered his hips upwards, plunging into her pulsing pussy relentlessly as she milked his cock.  With a roar, he followed her over the edge, his erection jerking and throbbing inside her as he emptied his hot load into her cunt. 

When he lowered her back onto his body, Ellie drooped forward and Tom mercifully caught her.  He wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing nothings into her ear as she regained her sanity.  Though completely boneless, Ellie somehow managed to nuzzle against his neck before biting him soundly.

“Ouch!”

“You marked me, I marked you,” she sighed with a sleepy smile, referring to the dark bruise he’d left on her earlier.

With a smirk, he pinched her rear, which made her yelp and weakly smack his chest.

“It’s only fair,” she said, resting her head against his toned chest.

Though at first the only noise he made was an unintelligible grunt, after a moment, Tom agreed.

“Yes, I suppose it’s only fair.”  He stroked his hand up and down her back, tracing the lines of her spine and shoulder blades.  “Are you still hungry?”

“Famished,” she cried as she remembered their meal.  Though soft, his long cock was still nestled inside her, and they managed to move together in order to grab the food to keep him from slipping out.  They spent the rest of the morning lazily feeding each other bits of tuna and coconut, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are the loveliest audience anyone could ask for.


End file.
